Fans usually exhibit a manufacturing-related imbalance. This, along with commutation of the fan motor, can lead to the occurrence of undesirable structure-borne sound during operation of the fan, so that irritating noise is produced during fan operation. The structure-borne sound must therefore be at least reduced, especially in convenience-related applications.